borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kittenofdoom
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution/missions flow page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. Dr. Clayton Forrestor (talk) 12:03, April 11, 2016 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Thank you for correction! Can you please tells us what platform do you play? Only PC/Windows or also others? D1g (talk) 14:34, October 17, 2016 (UTC) /* the End-User Created Content page */ if you have a question would you please pose it plainly here as it seems you patently refuse to do so in the discussion on my talk page. 10:46, April 13, 2016 (UTC) (the arrogant dimwit) :I will try one last time before I give up on you, but the edit summaries just seem immature/deliberately antagonistic/trollish, when I've been fixing things that you didn't spot yourselves and trying to help other people in future find stuff so they don't have to search around like I did, because most would just give up... :This question is copypasted from before: :webarchive has a version the scrap hole from 2012 but I don't know if it was updated in that year or onwards, is that version they have the latest one before the old forums disappeared, is it the same as the version you (or anyone else) has? :The reason I ask is because it's nowhere else on the internet, so if it's going to be up for others in the future it'd be good for it to be the right version, I care about helping others not just myself, I thought as an admin here you would... --kittenofdoom (talk) 02:39, April 14, 2016 (UTC) i actually did look in to those links. i see your point about lost files and archiving. the problem i ran in to was having something to compare what i have to. and finding and keeping track of what i have. i had (have) a working version of all the EUCC that worked, in the game, up to the point where i stopped paying attention to it. i do not keep track of which machine those are stored on. i do not keep track of my archive of those zips though i know i do have at least one such archive. if you definitely _need_ these files i suggest you network through a blog and user talk pages to get the files you are missing and verify that said files work in the game. then, if you want to really help other people you can upload your collection and link the individual files and/or the collected works here. as to caring about others, i used to care. now we are on the fourth e-generation of users @ blands wiki and the best i can do now is establish policies and answer comments on my talk page and handle disputes over my admins. as bureaucrat my direct editing is no longer wanted by users (look at page histories ~ Blands 2 release date). so i look after what i can. sadly that does not include content not supported by gearbox. short, direct answer to your question is - i do not have the files to compare the 30MAY12 file to. 16:09, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Don't be upset about your removed content TL;DR: nobody would bite you for making constructive improvements or proposing your ideas, we want your constructive edits. You're clearly more than capable to improve wiki, at least in some aspects. Jokes aside, your page Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel PC Tweaks IS impressive, even somebody should help correct style issues or language. I remember WarBlade as constructive editor. Maybe he was wrong or right from your perspective, I don't know. Maybe he made mistake, maybe not - I don't know. I don't know how much more administrative work he did after 2010, but he was always tweaking everything at wiki You are here not to hate person that undoes your edit, but to add value as you think would improve this wiki or help other users. If you open my , my high quality images - I uploaded MANY of them back in the time. Sometimes with multiple perspectives. That's why they are named like -3 or -2 or -4. I guess that at least some of them were removed or replaced with better alternative. I don't think it was harmful to my files. Multiple alternative images were unnecessary for most cases. There was nothing to show using them or we were simply not able to use them in any meaningful way. D1g (talk) 15:16, October 17, 2016 (UTC)